Project 1 Our novel proposal will study a longitudinal cohort of Kenyan women, balanced for human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection (approximately 50% HIV-infected and 50% non-HIV-infected), and is designed to capture new information about the largely unstudied time period between oncogenic human papillomavirus (HPV) infection in early adulthood and cervical cancer in later adult years. There is a need to study the sociocultural factors that affect HPV infections and the incidence and severity of HPV-related disease in HIV-infected women. The core objective of this application is to better understand the natural history of oncogenic HPV infections in HIV-infected Kenyan women, and the potentially modifiable (and non-modifiable) factors that are associated with progression of oncogenic HPV infection to clinical disease, including cervical cancer.